


“What do you suppose it’d be like?”

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camp Baker Street, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pre-John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic #1 from Camp Baker Street!</p><p>Characters: Greg, Sherlock</p><p>Location: Library</p><p>Line: “What do you suppose it’d be like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“What do you suppose it’d be like?”

Cold had frosted the air and the clouds had crowded the sky, making London drearier than Sherlock could remember it being in a very long time. Or maybe it was just him. He exhaled softly, his breath forming white clouds in the air. He wished it was smoke. He wished every breath he took in could be laced with nicotine and every breath he let out could somehow be labeled as second-hand.

He heard footsteps behind him, echoing from inside the large library’s interior and headed out, out into the cold, out towards him. He tensed for a moment before he recognized the specific gait. Lestrade.

The footfalls slowed, almost hesitatingly, before continuing the rest of the way to him.

“Lestrade,” Sherlock said, his voice hushed, reserved.

“You know you can call me Greg, Sherlock,” Lestrade said, drawing up beside him, clearly aiming for humour…but most certainly trying to feel him out at the same time, thought Sherlock. “I know you know my actual name.”

Sherlock smiled a bit, still looking out into the bustling city from the great library’s steps. “I’ve no idea what you mean, Graham.”

“Of course you don’t…” Greg smiled cheekily back. "...Sheldon."

The detective had the gall to look affronted for a moment, but it quickly faded. And then it was quiet once more.

Greg shuffled slightly, unsure what to say, but obviously gearing up to say something.

Sherlock beat him to it.

“What do you suppose it’d be like…?” he asked quietly.

Greg stared for a moment, startled at not speaking first.

“What do I suppose what would be like?” he asked after a moment.

Sherlock seemed to hesitate. To pause. And then.

“To have a friend…” he murmured, avoiding Greg’s eyes, keeping his gaze on the city.

Greg blinked…and swallowed, processing the vulnerability he’d never seen from the man before. Another moment.

“You have one,” he said quietly, his meaning clear in every word.

Looking over at Lestrade, Sherlock scanned his face, a wrinkle forming between his brows.

“Do I?” he asked, voice searching.

“You do,” Lestrade replied, voice certain. And he turned to look at the street once more. After a moment, Sherlock did the same, a soft smile beginning to play across his face.

“…thank you, Greg,” he said softly. And Greg smiled, too.


End file.
